


Kurloz: Give it to Him Good.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless porn to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurloz: Give it to Him Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr if anyone wanted to know.

Gamzee’s body jerked once the intrusion in his nook had reached his innermost pleasure region, though through his gritted teeth he refused to make a sound and instead opted to glower down at the troll whose bulge he was currently seated on like one of the many toys he used to insert into his nook back at his hive. His dancestor Kurloz lay beneath him holding gently onto the rope that was noosed around his neck rather tightly to keep him from moving away, sibling ropes were tied all around his arms to keep them behind his back to keep him from tearing at the dead Capricorn’s jugular with his sharp claws. The younger troll had not been easily taken down, and the ropes surrounding him did not come with no blood or rope burns. His body ached and that was the only reason he was unable to attempt to get away now that he had been subdued. 

Gamzee inhaled sharply when the make shift collar was tugged and he was forced to lean down with his face close to the skeletal troll’s and he glared intensely at the small smile his dancestor offered him. The sweet smile was terribly misleading he found when the identical purple bulge thrashed erratically inside him, setting his every nerve on fire since his nook wasn’t expecting the dormant bulge to suddenly move so pleasurably.

He shrieked loudly, jerking his hips quickly against Kurloz’s despite him finding the other troll incredibly irritating. His body was on fire and he didn’t care he hated Kurloz, he didn’t care they weren’t in a quadrant, all he cared about was the thick girth thrashing and curling erotically inside him. The other Capricorn yanked the rope harder and forced Gamzee’s face even closer while he continued to smile at his caste brother, giving him a false kindness while his bulge continued sporadically moving inside the young troll, spreading him uncomfortably wide while he knotted and twisted his bulge to make him ache inside.

Gamzee’s whole body was raked with pleasure and despite his attempt not to make too many noises, they were dragged from him one at a time, long and low and languidly slow. His hips jerked downward in an attempt to meet Kurloz’s thrusts as his own bulge slid in slippery goo trails along Kurloz’s stomach. The closer they got to completion, the more riled up and violent they both became, that much was clear when Gamzee’s jaw unhinged and he sank his teeth into Kurloz’s exposed collar bone, his fangs sinking in deep and tapping against the bone beneath his thick layer of skin. The first blood he had drawn from Kurloz.

And they both loved it.

Kurloz huffed heavily through his nostrils as he jerked harder inside Gamzee and yanked on the noose to tighten it, watching as Gamzee’s breath became more ragged and he was forced to treasure the bit of breath remaining in his lungs. His eyes rolled in the back of his head while he jerked again, choking and gasping while he attempted to breathe and Kurloz took pity on him before he could black out, though his bulge not once let up on the assault of the younger Capricorn’s nook.

Kurloz’s free hand found it’s way to Gamzee’s ass, squeezing while he rolled his hips up into the smaller troll’s in an attempt to get himself in deeper. His claws dug deep into the soft flesh of his behind and he slowed his movements considerably to carve a clown smiley face into Gamzee’s ass cheek. He felt the inner walls of Gamzee’s nook ripple around him, proving just how much he enjoyed it.

Kurloz raked his claws up Gamzee’s back, soon prompting Gamzee to circle his hips against Kurloz’s in an attempt to get his bulge riled up again. The dead troll chuckled low in his throat and quickly began moving again, only because he was close, not because Gamzee wanted it. His claws drew purple lines of beautiful blood from Gamzee’s pale back, causing the live troll to groan and arch his back from the delightful tinge of pain and pleasure.

His nook clenched hard and rippled harder around the slick bulge inside him and the thick girth forced an orgasm from him just as the tip brushed an amazing area inside of him. Purple spewed from his bulge and nook, getting the genetic material all over Kurloz’s stomach and thighs though he cared not as he was lost to pleasure, eyes closed in pure bliss as he bit his lip and made a satisfied ‘hnngh’ noise as his thighs shook and his nook gripped around him.

Kurloz followed soon after, yanking Gamzee’s rope hard and forcing him down closer so he could shove two blood coated fingers into Gamzee’s waste chute, paying no mind to the teenager’s tension as he was pleasured and penetrated in an uncharted area. The ache was beautiful, but he cried when the claws tore something on his inside. Kurloz orgasm heavily inside his poor dancestor’s tightened nook the second a diluted purple tear tumbled down his paint smeared face.

He let Gamzee catch his breath before he tightened the noose and allowed horrifyingly purple-bone text to appear in the younger Capricorn’s head, watching as the live eyes widened at the thinkpan rattling voice he allowed to boom inside the fucked up head of his dancestor.

_‘ROUND TWO.’_


End file.
